SETV
by Sypherianlp
Summary: Did you ever notice that most of the characters Square Enix comes out with look like they belong in a kpop group. Well if you haven't you'll notice it now. A Square Enix and kpop crossover that will definetly make you wonder. Welcome to SETV.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**A/N: **_So this is my second fan fiction story, but not on this site. Sorry if its boring and or dry still getting use to this. Enjoy! And reviews are appreciated!_

Sora took in a deep breath as the first band CNBlue started to play. Today was their comeback, a year and a half after they first debuted. Yet Sora wasn't focused on that, he was more focused on what Tetsuya Nomura, the head of SE Entertainment, had said earlier.

FLASHBACK TO SE ENTERTAINMENT 1:15 am

_A large group of people sat around a table in a white room. Large windows showed the skyline on the left with L-shaped stairs blocking the groups view of the scenery. A big screen TV was behind the group, it was currently off since the only thing on at this time were infomercials. The group quietly talked amongst themselves, the differences in age clearly seen by how and whom they talked to._

"_All of them are there?" A young man with dark hair asked to no one in particular as he rushed down the steps, body guards, assistants, and managers following him. He wanted to get this over with. "Hey!" he blurted out as he ran down the steps. The groups eyes instantly fell on him as awkwardly formal hello's filled the air. "Okay," he said clasping his hands together as he stood near the table. "As you may have heard from your managers, MTV wants to air a reality show about our company. Now, I have already worked out a time slot with them so no backing out, this thing is already set and done. We have already taken the liberty of establishing cameras in your dorms, and no Bartz there isn't one in the bathroom." he said as Bartz's hand went up. He ignored the giggles and head shakes from the others and continued, "You will each get a camera and the leaders of your groups will be responsible for turning in all the tapes every two weeks to your managers. Please don't tape anything inappropriate." Staring at the immature ones of the group._

"_Hey! Don't worry we've got this all under control!" sprang up Sora. _

"_uh huh." Nomura said with doubt in his face._

Sora was shaken out of his memories by Neku.

"We're next." he said walking to join Denzel by the stage.

"Hey, we can't have our leader spacing out now!" Riku said with a smirk on his face as he and Roxas walked to join the others. This was his group. The group he lead, the group he learned to love once they were thrust together into a dorm. He learned to dance an harmonize with them and here they were, getting ready for their comeback.

He heard F. nearing the end of their song and the 3 Mcs ran towards the stage to announce the comeback stage, them. Sora remembered what manager Light had said, video tape anything interesting. He ran to the dressing room to grab his camera and started video taping while running back to the stage.

"Hey! What's up guys, It's me Sora and I'm here backstage at Music Core just before our comeback stage! I got to say I'm pretty nervous here, but I know we'll do just fine. Please continue to support us! FIGHTING!" he said lastly holding up his fist with a smile.

"Sora!" he heard Neku call out. He turned off the camera handing it to an assistant backstage. He heard the Mcs announce the stage as they got into position microphones in hand. As the teaser played on the screen he took a deep breath and the music started playing.

**A/N:**Here are the member profiles! Think of them as Shinee and infinite combined.

**Member Profiles**:OATHkeepers

**Sora Hikari  
**Birthday: April 25  
Nickname: Keyblade master, Kid leader  
Position: Leader, Vocalist, Rapper  
Height: 5'1"  
Training: since 2002 under SE Entertainment casting call  
Fun fact: Sora is the oldest of Triplets

**Roxas Hikari**

Birthday:April 25  
Nickname: Roxy, Number 13, The key of Destiny  
Position: Main Vocalist  
Height:5'2"  
Training: since 2005 under SE Entertainment international casting call  
Fun fact: Roxas is the middle child of Triplets, the youngest being his twin and the older being fraternal

**Neku Sakuraba**

Birthday: NA  
Nickname: The headphone guy  
Position: Lead vocals  
Height: NA  
Training: Since 2008 under SE Entertainment Japan casting call

**Riku Gallagher**

Birthday:July 29  
Nickname: Ansem, keyblade master  
Position:Rapper  
Height: 5'6"  
Training: since 2002 under SE Entertainment casting call  
Fun fact: Riku is the oldest in the group he is also the tallest

**Denzel Strife**

Birthday:NA  
Nickname: Baby cloud, Baby Denzel  
Position: Maknae, main dancer  
Height: 5'0"  
Training: since 2005 under KPOP Star! later picked up by SE Entertainment  
Fun fact: Denzel has been adopted into Cloud's family since he lost his parents, for being the youngest he's the 3rd member to be under the most training


	2. Chapter 2 Dongsaeng

**A/N:** _So here is the 2nd chapter I will write this as long as people read and I have ideas. Forgot to put his in the first one I don't own any of this just the idea. All characters belong to Square Enix and all songs belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy!_

Bartz was bored. The fact that he was laying on the couch doing nothing added on to that. The TV was on but he wasn't paying attention to what was being said, the camera given to him by the head of the entertainment company in his left hand dragging on the floor. Most of his band mates were out doing god knows what and he was bored.

"Don't drag the camera on the floor you'll ruin it." Cloud said walking into the nearby kitchen, Guckkasten could be heard playing from his headphones.

"Oh," Bartz said snapping out of his daze and looking down at his hand. He lifted up the camera and started at it, not one scratch. He looked at the tv, the familiar faces of his dong-saengs appearing on the screen. "Hey, look." He said the boredom apparent in his tone.

Cloud looked up from what he was doing as the familiar first notes of replay started to play. "Their comeback" was all he said as he watched the boys dance and sing on stage. Both boys watched intently, but cringed when they heard Roxas' high note.

"Ah that sounded so bad!" Bartz said sitting up his full attention on the boys performance.

"You can hear their shoes squeaking on the floor." Cloud said now joining the brunette.

"At least Denzel did go-never mind." Bartz quickly changed his mind as Denzel and Sora's timing went off leaving Sora with 2 mics and Denzel with none. The last few notes were played and the crowd cheered. The camera quickly cut back to the MCs who had already changed for their performance.

"That was bad." Was all Cloud could manage as the MCs signed off and the camera cut to their performance on the goodbye stage. Bartz just shook his head.

"It was so obvious! They didn't even play it off that well! The look on Sora's face said it all! They messed up!"

"Yeah, at least Denzel had the right mind to continue singing even though he didn't have a microphone. And Riku was….ok." Cloud said, remembering how awkward the older male had look among the rest of them. "It's their first comeback, they're nervous."

"Yeah I get that but you're not suppose to show it!"

The door opened to Tidus and the trainee he had been dragging around lately. "Did you see it!" he exclaimed in one quick breath. "They were soooo bad!"

"Yeah we saw it Tidus." Cloud said getting up from his seat and nodding his head at the trainee.

"Sorry for the smell and the mess." Bartz said getting up and offering the trainee a hug. She smiled and gladly hugged him back. "It's mostly Tidus' fault anyways." Bartz said as the two pulled away.

"Hey don't make me look bad!"

"You make yourself look bad." Squall said entering the apartment. "Hi Yuna." he said nodding at her.

"Hi!" Yuna replied with a smile "I better go Tidus we trainees have a strict curfew."

"Yeah I remember" he said a slight amount of sadness in his voice. He quickly hugged her and walked her out as she waved bye to the other members. They lived on the bottom floor of the dorms, which made it easier for them to receive company and according to Vaan easier for them to escape in case of a fire. The dorms were spit up into two, one for the males and one for the females. Currently in the males only two apartments had an actual formed group, them and their dong-saengs who were going to be the heated topic the next day for their comeback and in the boys opinion, bad performance.

**A/N:** _Yeah I have to end it there, but I assure you more will come. Hopefully. Here is the introduction of our next group _**Super Junior**

**Cloud Strife:**

****Birthday: August 19,1986  
Position: Vocalist, Leader  
Height: 5'7"  
Blood: AB  
Training: Since 1997 S.E. Casting System

**Bartz Klauser**

Birthday: December 6  
Position: Rapper  
Height: 5"9'  
Blood: NA  
Training: Since 1992 S.E. Casting System

**Tidus Morita**

Birthday: December 20  
Position:Main Vocalist  
Height: 5"9  
Blood:NA  
Training: Since 2001 SE International Casting System

**Squall Leonhart**

Birthday: August 23  
Position:Lead Vocalist, Maknae  
Height: 5"8'  
Blood: AB  
Training: Since 1999 S.E. Casting System

**Firion Obi**

Birthday: December 17  
Position: Vocalist, Sub rapper  
Height: 5"8'  
Blood: AB  
Training: Since 2005 S.M. Casting System

**Vaan Edner**

Birthday:Year 689  
Position: Main Vocalist  
Height: 5"6'  
Blood: NA  
Training: Since 200 S.E. International Casting System


End file.
